


私刑

by 345chan_oshi



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:26:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21789685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/345chan_oshi/pseuds/345chan_oshi
Kudos: 10





	私刑

极净极纯的青色中隐隐泛出金光，巨大的风刃静静悬浮在高天亮背后。本应撤离的年轻魔法师举起手，咬紧牙关输送着魔力，法杖上的宝石发出耀眼的光。风系守护神的身影逐渐成型，握住风刃向下劈斩，越阶法术一击便终结了巨龙的性命。它昂首悲鸣，最后一道紫黑色的吐息直直袭向正在坠落的法师。魔力来不及流转，单薄的身体眼看就要被吞噬。腰间的短剑突然跃至他手中，柔和的水盾阻了一阻邪恶的法术——那是金泰相赠给他的成年礼。  
高天亮定定神，拼尽最后一点魔力撑出屏障，紫黑的能量撞上去终于消散。  
巨龙匍匐在他脚下，他抱着法杖迎着光，像小小的神祇。


End file.
